In my enimes eyes
by FoReVeRaLoNe567890
Summary: i suck at these. Eridan loves Sollux fef tries helping can Eridan tells him how he feels or will he just keep hiding his feelings? main paring Sollux/Eridan other parings will be mentions John/Karkat Gamzee/Tavors and others
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Eridan is in love with Sollux Fef knows and offer all the advice she ca. Can Eridan tell solluc how he feels befor its too late? this will be full of drama comdy and mabye a few suprises rating will go up in later chapter for smut.

Eridan stared dumbfounded at Sollux who had just threw him across the room with his phionic powers."wwhat the hell?!" he yelled, Sollux just smirked at him waking towards him slowly. He had Eridan hands pinned to the wall. He leaned in close to Eridan's ear "I love you ED.." he whispered befor pressing his Eridans.

Eridan bolted up in his bed, panting. This was almost an everday ocurence, he flushed for Sollux on a level he never thought was possible. Not that he would ever tell Sollux any of this of fear of rejection and possibly castration. Laying back down in his bed Eridan moved his bangs out of his face sighing. Looking over at his clock he saw it was barley seven o'clock, he really didnt want to get up..

Forceing himself to get up he walked uver to his computer to see he had a messege from fef. He smiled to him slef feferie had always always been ther for him always soppurted him even when he told her he liked Sollux.

ff: )(ey ED what's up?

ED:nothing really just wwoke up. Howw can you wwake up so early?

ff:Glub i dont know i always )(ave, did you tell Sollux yet?

ED:...

ED:no...

ff: ERIDAN!

ff:w)(en are you going too?

ED:Never

ff:...fine ill tell him

ED:WWAIT NO FF DONT I WOULD DIE!

ED:YOU WWOULDNT PLEASE!

ff: im joking im joking look i wont tell him

ff:but you really s)(ould tell )(im you dont know w)(at would )(appen..

ED:yeah i knoww..

ED: hey im gonna go out for a bit clear my head or something.

ff: ok ill talk to you later!

caligulasAquarium ceased perstering cuttlefishCuller at 7:10 pm

Eridan took a quick shower changed his clothes and brushed his mess of a head. Outside the wind nipped at Eridan's gills, he tightined the scarf around his neack keeping his warmth in. He walked around the coast line his mind wandering he wanted to tell Sol he really did but, he didnt want to mess up there friends ship either if Sol didnt like him back. Sighing he stopped walking at sat down leaning against a tree, the wind blowing a purple strand of hair in his face. "damn..." he mummbled.

"What the hell wrong wiith you?" Eridan jumpped whipping his head around so fast hes surpriesed he didnt give himself wip lash "S-sol! Wwhat are you doing here?" Sollux raised an eyebrown "Um..Walkiing La2t tiime ii cheacked thii2 wa2 a free beach.." Eridan frowned looking away "yeah wwhatever.." He could feel Sollux's eyes burn into the back of his head he fought to keep his blush down 'Breath just keep breathing you'll be fine.' Eridan thought to himself. "Wwould you stop staring pissblood" Eridan said with fake hostilty, he cringed mental though he, knew Sollux hated that name more than anything. "2hut the fuck up fii2h face! ii can do whatever ii want to!" Eridan rolled his eyes "fine wwhatever im leavving anywway.." he said standing up he needed to leave he couldnt look Sollux in the eyes becaused he freared he would get lost in them. He was walking away when Solux grabbed his wrist pulling him back. "what the fuck iis your promblus today Eridan? You never turn down a fiight?" Eridan pulled his wrist away "Wwel i just dont feel like it today ok?" he said storming away from a very confused Sollux

Sooooo yeah first chapter sorry its short but this is just so you can egt a feel of whats going on kk?

ill try posting as much as possible but skool and stuff so yeah./..


	2. Confession

Aruthors note: sorry for long wait ive been busy...and kinda lazy

it was dark when eridan returened to his hive, he'd walked around for hourse trying to clear his head of a ceritin low blood. His legs were sower his head was pounding and he wanted nothing more to just curle up in a ball in sleep. but a loud beeping sound coming from his laptop kept him from doing so. "ugh..." Eridan opened up his laptop pulling up Persterchum expecting to see fef perstring him, to his surprise though it was Sollux.

twinArmageddons started perstring caligulasAquarium at

TA: fii2h face what the fuck happened to you too day?  
TA: II no your there..  
TA: ERIIDAN FUCKIING AMPORA!  
CA: wwhat do you wwant sol CA: Im kinda tired...  
TA: how come you ran away from our fiight eariier?  
CA: becuse i wwanted to CA: is that all? because beleive it or not i havve a life.  
TA: no there2 more..  
TA: fef 2aiid you needed to talk to me TA: 2o talk.

Eridan finger twitched on the key bored, fuck,

CA: its nothing CA: just leavve it alone TA: Fef 2aiid you would do thii2 TA: avoiid the talkiing CA: its.  
CA: not.  
CA: improtant.  
TA: fiine dont tell me iill ju2t have fef tell me.  
CA: ...  
TA: you goiing to tell me TA: or am ii goiing to have to a2k fef my2elf?  
CA: i dont wwant to tell you...  
TA: oh my gog eriid-

caligulasAquarium ceased perstring TwinArmageddons

Eridan didn't closed his laptop running his hands through his hair sighing "wwell fuck fef you trying to force my hand here arent you?" Eridan laid on his bed, he couldnt sleep. He didnt know how long he stayed like that just staring at the celling, in a daze. When he heard i loud nock on his door. he jumpped "fef?" he walked out of his room towards his front door opening it. "fef its really late wwhat do you-"  
"ii am not fef you dumba22." Eridan looked up shoucked "s-sol?! wwhat the fuck? wwhy are you here?!" Sollux push passed him walking into his hive. He turned towards Eridan "2piill fii2h breath what the fuck ii2 wrong wiith you?" Eridan avoided looking at him, "nothings wwrong fef ovver reactiong like usaully." Sollux put his hands on his hands on his hip "oh, really now? Because II talked to fef before ii came over and 2he 2ent me 2ome of your pe2ter log2.." Eridans falce flushed, his heart slammed into his throat "s-she did...?Wwhat did you read?" "all 2he 2aid i2 that you had to tell me 2omethiing iimportant, that2 all ii know 2o spiil." Eridan figgeted in front of Sollux, who had apperntly ran out of paicence with him. Eridan was lifted off the ground and pulled forward by sollux's psionic powers. Eridans head shot up "Sollux wwhat the fu-" he blushed he was just inchis away form sollux face. he staired at him taking in all his features. His red and blue eyes pirceing his own, his horns that gleaming in the florcent light of his hive. Then his lips oh gog Eridan couldnt pull his eyes away form them. "Eridan look at me." Eridan shook his head furiously. "Really? fiine then." Eridan's chin was pulled upward forceing him to make eye contact with sollux. Eridan swallowed nervously there eyes locked eridan could get lost in them. Sollux staried at him for the longest time before speaking "tell me what2 goiig on ED." fear ran through eridan "I...Its nothing.." he looked down he couldnt tell Sollux he knew what would happen he knew Sollu would hate him find him disgusting..Eridan couldnt do it. Just the thought of it made his eyes water. This didnt go un-notcied by sollux "Eriidan..?! fuckiing 2hiit what2 wrong..?" Eridan started crying at this point "y-your wwhats wwrong! I fucking love you and I know you dont feel the same wway and it kills me!" Eridan froze "...shit..." Eridan fell to the floor unable to look up at Sollux. There was a silence..

TEHEHE cliff hanger bitches :) guess you have to wait till i update!

oh and hey if you have any ideas for this story or if you want me to write a story with you OTP just let me no kay?


	3. Taking a chance

...drip...drip  
The only sound in the room was Eridan tears hitting the ground he curled himself into a tight ball hugginng his egs to his chest. "Eriidan..." Sollux's voice sounded far away, lost alomst. Eridan wanted to run away to move to do something but his body would let him. His chest hurt so much, he felt like he was about to die. Burrying his face into his kness Eridan couldnt look up at Sollux. He was afraid of what he might or might not see in those bi-colored eyes.  
"Eriidan.." he said again, wrapping him in his phonic powers around the sobbing sea dweller a little softer than before. Eridan was now standing in front of Sollux, his heart beating faster then he would have like though his eyes were glued to the floor or anywere that wasn't Sollux. Sollux grabbed Eridan chin softly forceing him to look up at him. Eridan breath caught in his throat, hot tears still streamed down his face, he swallowed nervously taking in a huge breath.'just breath Ampora you'll be fine..' Eridan mental encourged himself. Sollux used his other hand to wipe away Eridan tears "ED...II need to know 2omethiing riight here and riight now." he paused almost worried about what Eridan would say "Are you 2eriious about how you feel for me? or ii2 thii2 2ome kiind of joke?"  
Eridan looked up at Sollux bitting his upper lip "S-sol I, really do l-love you.." Eridan saw the surprised look spread arcoss Solluxs face he obvously not expecting that answer. Eridan closed his eyes ready for Sol to laugh in his face, ready for rejection, but it never came. Instead he felt warm lips press against his own. His eyes flew open to make sure he wasn't dreaming before they flutterd shut again.  
Drapping his arms around Sollux's neack Eridan kissed back slightly smiling, his heart flying. Sollux pulled away his face a light shade of yellow, a small smiled was playing on his lips.  
Pressing his forhead to Eridans he mutterd "II love you to ED"  
Eridan eyes widned before he smiled brightly at him hugging him tightly. He heard Sollux sigh "ED, wiill you be my matesp2iite?" Eridan looked up at him "Reely Sol? You mean it?" Sollux looked away nodding his head. Eridan smile grew wider befor tilghtly hugging the gemini again "Yes Sol a million times ovver yes!"

~~~~~~later~~~~

Eridan still could belive Sollux Captor agreed to be his matesprit, even though he was currently sitting on his couch cuddeld up into his shoulder with arms wrapped around his waist watching sollux code on the computer. "God ED your 2o cliingy!" Eridan laughed befor tighten his grip on sollux " You noww you lovve it!" he teased. Everything seemed perfect in that momment. Eridan felt his eyes grown heavy he yawned shifiting on the couch laying his head on solluxs lap next to his laptop.  
"Eriidan what are you-oh.." Sollux smiled when he saw Eridan sleeping face. He'd never seen him so relaxed before, slowly moving the hair out of his face Sollux placed a soft kiss on the others forhead befor carefully picking him up and carrying him to his bedroom, Eridan nuzzled into Sollux's chest . Sollux face heated up as he laid the sleeping royal lblood next to him in the bed. Sollux stared at him for a while taking in everything about him that he never noticed befor, like how his fins always seemed to wiggle, or how he had more rings on one hand than the other. Sollux countiuned this for a great while longer before his own eyes grew heavy and sleep over took him.

That morning Sollux open his eyes to a certin troll cuddled into his chest arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. Chuckling softly Sollux poked Eridans cheack several times until he awoke. "Hmm..? Oh good morning Sol" he said nuzzling closer to his chest "Do you want breakfast Eridan...?" he looked up at him surprised "You cook?" a small smile played on his lips "Well, not really ii ment go out and get 2omething to eat."  
Eridan looked down a little "Oh" Sollux raised his eyes brows "You ok ED?" "I just thought you wwoudnt wwant to be seen in public wwith me.." he muttered not looked up at his matesptrite. Sollux looked at him with soft eyes kissing his for head "Babe nothiing would make me embre22ed to be seen with you, II aready told you II love you." Eridan hugged him "I knoww you did, I love you too"

Making there way to a small cafe Sollux began to notice more things about Eridan that he hadn't before, like how he always walks standing straight up, like a little kid whos trying to be a hero, Or how when he get flustered his tend to hide his face in his scarf. Sollux grabbed Eridan's hand, softly interlocking their fingers. He saw a purple tint on eridan face he couldn't help but laugh, "S-shut up Sol.." he muttered quietly.  
The cafe itself was nice it had a homey feel to it, Karkat sat in the cornor practiclly beating his laptop, while Equis and Nepeta sat at a rounded table chatting about who know what. When Sollux and Eridan entered the cafe, finger intertwinded the whole room quited Sollux coud feel Eridan tense up a little, he gave his hand a reassureing squeaz telling him it was ok.  
They took a seat at a nearby table by the window looking at there menus, their waitress, a tall female troll with blue hair and wavy horns walked up with a smile "Do you to no what you want?" Sollux licked his lips looked at Eridan "Oh II defently no what II want." Eridan blushed a dark purple "Um..Y-yes I'll take a small coffie and a bagel please" Eridan said trying to hid his stutter. Sollux smiled "II'll have the same." The waittress nodded her head before walking off into the kithing. There was a comfortable silence at there table that was interupted by Sollux laughter. Eridan looked at him confused "Wwhat?" Sollux smiled "You were just 2tariing at me all dazed liike it was...kiinda adorable" Eridan blush came back with a vengence "I am not adorable Sollux Captor I am a growwn troll and I am handsome" Sollux leaned forward kissing his forhead "Nope defintly adorable" Eridan was about to yell at him when the door opened and someone walked in. ")(ey Sollux!"

Fefer Pixes was walking right up to them smiling brighty Eridan looked down Fef was the last person he wated to see. yeah fef had help Eridan with sollux a little, but he still had unsettled feelings for her.

sorry for such a long wait i promise this will never happen again i kinda...maybe let my friend borrow my laptop and forgot she was leaving for a month...yeah sorry


End file.
